Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus, and particularly to a concentric circle adjusting apparatus for a multiple image capturing device.
Related Art
Displacement measurement is an important task in structure monitoring, and also one of references for safety evaluation. How to rapidly and conveniently measure a deformity of a structure body is a goal in the engineering field. In terms of the measure mechanism, the displacement measurement may include two types: contact and non-contact types. For the contact type, a displacement gauge has to find a stationary point in a displacement direction of the structure and the measurement instrument is disposed at the stationary point. Thereafter, the measurement instrument is directly fixed onto a measure point of the structure by using a probe, or a steel wire. Then, a relative movement between the structure and the stationary point is calculated by using a position variation of the probe, or other conversion parameters. How to find a proper stationary point in situ for disposing the measure instrument is a to-be-solved issue in the contact type. In addition, the measure instrument has to be in a contact connection with the measure point, imposing an additional limitation on this measurement policy.
The non-contact type measurement is usually conducted by the optical principle. Generally, an optical signal source, such as a laser, a LED, a camera, or other particular optical equipment, is disposed on the measure point. Then, an optical source detection or a signal reception manner is employed to measure a position of a marking point, by which a relative displacement is calculated. The detector employed in the non-contact measurement is similar to that used in the contact type, it has to be disposed on a stationary point. However, the instrument has not to be connected to the measure point, largely reducing a limitation on the disposition position and a requirement of labor force and time for the employment. Furthermore, this type may be applied onto a remote displacement measurement and has a higher freedom in use, and is thus more appreciable in the engineering field.
Further, since cameras have been rapidly developed in their technical level and thus have the greatly increased resolution, and thus may be applied onto the measurement field for up to a certain extent. Along with the use of image analysis software, the non-contact and remote displacement measurement may become possible. In essence, the digital photographing measurement positions particular marking points of the measured position in the image, and the marking points at different time are compared, by which the displacement of the measured point may be deduced. Although the laser detection-based measurement method is equipped with the advantage of the remote measurement, the laser light diverges or presents an in-situ instable light source, which may possibly present an inestimable error and adversely affect the measurement precision. For the camera measurement, as long as the marking point is clear enough in the image, a good measurement result may be anticipated. This image analysis manner not only has the advantage of the non-contact measurement method, the in-situ environment effect on the measurement may be very limited. For this reason, this camera measurement is applied onto a rapid measurement technology for structure deformity in this patent application.
In 3D visual applications, two images taken from different positions are generally adopted, and a relative depth of the whole field scene may be reconstructed from a 2D image. Presently, products for measuring the structure deformity by using the non-contact image manner based on the image applications may be found such as the VIC 3D product released by Correlated Solutions. Now referring to FIG. 1, a prior art image measurement device is schematically shown therein. This image measurement device is composed by a frame 91 and two image capturing device 92, which constitute jointly a measure body with a 3D visual presentation, which may measure a surface deformity of a whole domain of an article. In this technology, the object's surface feature is taken as an object for determining and comparing the surface displacement. Further, the camera image capturing and the image relation algorithm are combined, so that the measurement for the 3D surface deformity may be completed in the shortest time, and the optimal resolution may be obtained. Any minute surface deformity may be presented on the data and image, and the displacement and deformity of a single dot or the surface may be realized.
However, this product requires two image capturing devices 92 for the measurement. When the measured range goes beyond what the two image capturing devices 92 may reach, only a local image may be observed and some shaded areas of the article may not be measured. Further, the camera's posture has to be adjusted with respect to different articles, and the image capturing device has to be calibrated again.
To solve the above problem, TW patent 1442167 has set forth a moving device, which moves along a measure link having a semi-arc shape. A position control device is used to control the moving device to move and position along the measure link. Then, the control device is rotated to control an image capturing angle of a second image capturing device fixed on a rotation device. In this manner, the first and second image capturing devices may present in a concrete circle arrangement. Further, a central optical axis of the first and second image capturing devices crosses at a concrete circle center. As such, a visible range of the image capturing device may be increased. In addition, according to the moved position positioning and the image capturing angle positioning, the image capturing device may rapidly calibrated. Therefore, the limited visible range and the incessant calibration issues of the image capturing devices may be effectively solved. Based on the above patent, this patent application is set forth to make an improvement, so that the visible range of the image capturing devices may be promoted to a more satisfactory extent.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been the issues of the limited range and incessant calibration of the image capturing devices. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down this problem.